Thoughts After Death
by AlvinorSupporter
Summary: Pinocchio's thoughts about his own death after escaping from Monstro. Just some random story.


**_Thoughts After Death_**

Just a one-shot. I got the idea from Pinocchio when watching the scene with Pinocchio dead and Gepetto, Jiminy Cricket, Figaro, and Cleo crying over his body. So, I decided to do a story on what Pinocchio's ghost (spirit/soul, whatever you want to call it) thought about his death. So it's pretty much a spiritual/supernatural story.

Anyway, without further ado...

Pinocchio's POV

I swam fast toward the shore, with my father on my hands. He wanted me to save myself but I can't leave him here to die! I have all ready been separated by him and I wouldn't let death get him again, separating us once again, this time forever. I saw the cave connecting to the shore. I smiled a bit. Yes! This is it! Father will live! I must swim faster to get here faster.

However, behind me, Monstro jumped from the water. I turned around and saw his huge body lunge towards the cave. I gasped and swam faster towards the shore. My father getting safely towards shore was all that mattered now! Then, it became dark and Monstro slammed towards the cave. I still held on my father. I should have noticed one of the straying rocks that were falling. Suddenly, without warning, I felt an overpowering pain on my head. So overpowering, I lost consciousness and I sank in the water, my grip on my father now loose.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I woke up to the relaxing sound of the water. I got up and saw around the area. I was on the shore now. Monstro had failed in getting us once again. I smiled in relief. My father must be there, no doubt. I started to get up and walk around, dizzily. I felt a bit weird at first but my search for my father overpowered this strange and odd feeling. I was probably shaken by Monstro's attack. "Father! Jiminy! Figaro! Cleo!" I shouted, fear in me. What if I was the only one here in this shore? What if I had survived but nobody else did? What shall I do? Surely, I will die of sadness. However, I was relieved by my father's voice letting out: "Pinocchio!" I shouted in delight, running towards the voice.

However, my happiness faded as I ran towards him. My father was there all right, alive and well. But, on closer inspection, he looked so sad, tears were falling down from his eyes. Why was he crying? I looked down and gasped. Jiminy Cricket, Figaro, and Cleo all looked sad as well.

"Father! What happened?!" I asked him but he didn't hear him. He continued crying. I became afraid. What happened to make everybody sad? I then saw the one thing that I feared would end up happening: a dead body face down.

My dead body.

What? I can't be dead! This is impossible! I didn't want to accept that it was my body at all. However, the gray donkey ears and tail, the clothes, and the wooden body confirmed my fears. I was shocked and horrified. I didn't know what to do. How do you deal with your own death? How I wished that my father could see me once more. How I wished that I could comfort them, that everything was going to be all right. But I simply could not. I knew nothing would be right now that I was dead. I shouted, in desperation and hopes that someone could fix this somehow: "Help! Somebody! Please!"

However, the only sounds I got that followed my plea for help and answers was the sounds of my father softly sobbing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The walk back at home was eerie. Nobody said anything or noticed me at all. I was still invisible to them. It didn't matter that I ran up in front of them. It was as though I wasn't here. No matter how much I pleaded for somebody to notice me, nobody answered my prayers. My father held my corpse and Cleo in her fishbowl in his arms. Figaro followed my father and Jiminy Cricket was behind them, following my family. I still couldn't get over seeing my body in front of me. We passed through beautiful sights but nobody stopped to admire any of them. Except for the last sight we saw before reaching : a beautiful church. My father saw the church and stopped a bit. He walked towards a statue of a man that I never seen in my life but father seemed to respect the statue. He closed his eyes, still holding my body.

He then said to the statue as though it was an actual person, "Lord, I want to thank you for giving me one more day, for making me survive." He paused for a few moments until finally he opened his mouth a bit.

In a shaky heartbroken voice he whispered, "May my precious Pinocchio rest in your everlasting peace. And that one day I shall see him again. Amen. "

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

We were all back at home. My body was laid out in the bed. My father was kneeling besides the bed side, weeping. Jiminy Cricket was kneeling besides the lit candle. He was crying too. He also took off his hat. Why did he do it? The last time he was crying, he didn't take off his hat. So why now? Figaro and Cleo were besides each other, crying as well.

I never felt so bad ever. How I wished that I could somehow undo this. That I wasn't dead. I never had seen my father so sad and distraught. I can't bear to see any of this scene. "My boy. Oh, my brave little boy." my father whispered through his sobs. This was all my fault. Now I was dead and my father would always be sad. I walked up towards my father and hugged him a bit, hugging him one last time. After I left go, he whispered to himself, still weeping, "If only there was a way to bring you back, my son." I started to cry a bit at what he said. I couldn't help it. Seeing my father crying and the fact that I was not only dead but invisible to the living just was too much. All I could let out was: "Father...I'm sorry I did this to you."

_"Why are you crying, Pinocchio?"_

That voice. The Blue Fairy's voice! It was amazing. I even stopped crying the instant I heard it. I turned around and saw the Blue Fairy. My mouth closed and opened but finally I said, "It's just that...my father is crying because I'm dead... And I feel so bad. I don't want him to cry. " The Blue Fairy looked at me with a sympathetic look. _"Yes, it hurts to see someone that you love so heartbroken. But you must know the reason your father cries is because he loves you deeply and he will miss you. You must let him mourn." _I turned around and looked at my father. I sighed sadly, and said, "So, does this mean I'm going away forever?" The Blue Fairy's lips pursed into a smile.

_"No. It is not your time, Pinocchio. You gave your life to save your father. You have proved yourself to be given one more chance."_ I became surprised. I let out: "I did?!" The Blue Fairy smiled once more. _"You will be alive once more."_ I smiled in happiness and relief. Then, a blue light surrounded me and my body. It felt so weird but so amazing. Then, the blue light blinded me.

_"Awake, Pinocchio, awake." _

The next thing I knew I was lying on the bed. I stirred a bit, and coughed a bit, opening my eyes. My eyesight was a bit blurry. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Was I truly dead? Maybe it had been only a dream. I don't feel like I died and came back to life. I feel like I was just simply asleep and woke up. However, my thoughts were interrupted by seeing my father still kneeling besides the bed side, crying.

"Father! What are you crying for?" I asked him. To my relief, he responded back at me, so grief-stricken, "Because, you're dead, Pinocchio..." I shouted back, in surprise, "No! I'm not!" And that was true I wasn't dead anymore. But father didn't notice or look up. He sighed sadly, "Yes, yes, you are. Now lie down..." I shouted once more, "But, father! I'm alive! See?" I waved my hand to prove my point but then stopped. I saw at my hand. It wasn't wooden anymore. In fact it was of flesh and blood.

"And I'm..." I said. I started to look down at my body and saw that it was of flesh and blood. "...I'm real..." I grinned and shouted in delight, "Father! I'm a real boy!" My father looked up and saw me. It was great seeing the sadness melting away and being replaced with happiness. He shouted in delight, "You're alive! And you are a real boy!" Jiminy Cricket let out a cheer of happiness and Figaro and Cleo were so happy that Figaro even kissed Cleo.

That night we celebrated this joyful event. I was a real boy now. But best of all, I was alive.

So what did you think? I don't own the characters! Please review.


End file.
